spacechannel5fandomcom-20200213-history
Mexican Flyer
Mexican Flyer is an instumental song that was originally released in the 60's by Ken Woodman & His Piccadilly Brass. Today, it serves as the main theme of the Space Channel 5 series, and also considered as Ulala's theme music. Background Tetsuya Mizuguchi originally met with Ken Woodman to ask if he could use the song for the game as the main theme. Woodman was said to be 'very surprised' by this as Mexican Flyer was quite old by this time, and also that someone actually remembered it and wanted to use it for a video game. After the first game, SEGA bought the rights to the song and now permanently own it. Appearances This song is first heard during the intro of the first game in 2000, and then heavily re-used and remixed throughout the games. It is also Space Channel 5 and Space Channel 5 Part 2 credits song. Mexican Flyer is most notably featured in the first reports of both games, usually when Ulala successfully saves hostages, and also when the first boss is defeated. 'Officials Tracks' Here is the official and remixed versions of Mexican Flyer in the games' OSTs. *''Mexican Flyer'' also called Mexican flyer (Original) is the original song, composed by Ken Woodman & His Piccadilly Brass (Space Channel 5 Original Soundtrack) *''Mexican Flyer (Remix), by Naofumi Hataya, Kenichi Tokoi (''Space Channel 5 Original Soundtrack) **Also called Mexican Flyer 2000, by Dr. Pris and Dr. Rachael (in Mexican Flyer Remix Tracks Inspired by Space Channel 5) *''Mexican Flyer (Adam F Remix), by Adam F (''Mexican Flyer Remix Tracks Inspired by Space Channel 5) *''Mexican Flyer (GOMI's Lair No Vox Mix), by GOMI (''Mexican Flyer Remix Tracks Inspired by Space Channel 5) *''Mexican Flyer (Tinyvoice, Production Remix), by Ryosuke Imai (''Mexican Flyer Remix Tracks Inspired by Space Channel 5) *''Mexican Flyer (Snowbird Mix), by Kenji Eno (''Mexican Flyer Remix Tracks Inspired by Space Channel 5) *''Mexican Flyer (Complete Big Band Version), by Ken Woodman & His Piccadilly Brass (Space Channel 5 Part 2 Soundtrack Vol. Chu!!) *''Mexican Flyer (TV Version), by Kenichi Tokoi (Space Channel 5 Part 2 Soundtrack Vol. Hey!!) *''Mexican Flyer (Swing it Black Mix), by Toshiya Arai (Space Channel 5 Uki Uki ☆ Non Stop Megamix) 'Non Games Tracks' These songs are reprises of ''Mexican Flyer, but in other media. *''Mexican Flyer'', by Skeewiff (Miniskirt) *''Mexican Flyer'', in the movie Swing Girls (it is actually a shorter version of Mexican Flyer (Complete Big Band Version)). This reprise is followed by Sing Sing Sing in the movie. *''Mexican Flyer'', unknown artist, but possibly the Wild Cherry due to the clip. (on Youtube) *''Mexican Flyer'', by a Youtube Collaboration, actually a reprise of the Skeewiff version (on Youtube) 'Others' These tracks aren't officially called "Mexican Flyer" but do feature a remixed version. *''Spaceport: Introducing Ulala!!, in the first game, during the Report 1. *''Blank TV: Ulala Support Chant, an "A Capella" chant of the Mexican Flyer, during the final against Blank TV. *''Report 1 - Ulala Again'', in the sequel, during the Report 1. *''Report 6 - Connected Hearts'', a powerful Mexican Flyer remix, sometimes called "Mexican Flyer Ultra", along with Peace, Ulala and Purge lyrics in the final battle against Great Purge. Trivia *The game Samba De Amigo Wii features a song called Mexican Flyer. However, it is a remix of the theme from the first game's beginning level; Spaceport: Introducing Ulala!!. *Tetsuya described Ken Woodman as being 'very old' in the year 1999. He passed the following year, aged 72. Category:Music Category:Songs